Our main goal for the current year was to describe the agglutinins found in earthworms. To do this, we set four sub-goals which were to: 1) identify and determine if earthworms contain natural agglutinins (lectins) to a variety of heterologous erythrocytes; 2) determine if earthworms could synthesize higher titers of agglutinins (lectins) confirming a primary response; 3) search for a secondary response; and 4) determine the physicochemical characteristics of the synthesized agglutinin (lectin) considering such parameters as temperature and enzyme treatment.